Kamui's Battle
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: The attack had been so quick her bare feet couldn't even plant themselves down to counter in time. F!Kamui


Defense had never been Kamui's favorite part of training. All she ever did was hold herself up against some poor soul who was too frightened to hit her with their total worth. Less they possibly face the wrath of one of the princess's siblings for injuring her.

So it soon became the same lesson every day. Deflect, duck, repeat.

That alone was as far as her knowledge around the subject went. Deflect, duck, repeat. Deflect, duck, repeat.

It was so easy that as far as any of her family knew, she was as capable in defensive strategy as she was striking down any moving being with her bare hands. To them she was an all around perfect soldier.

Perhaps that was why, during her first actual battle, she fell at the hands of a mage's spell. The attack had been so quick her bare feet couldn't even plant themselves down to counter attack in time.

Her head took in the impact first. All around her skull fibers of her skin pulled as though trying to tear itself apart. Then her vision dulled to a blurry rim like image as time slowed down. Electrical currents visibly ran from her arms through her legs while the sword she had been gifted with from father thumped onto the bloodstained battlefield besides her.

Pain was the only thing that registered anymore.

Leon had schooled her since an early age about magic and its properties, but even if he hadnt Kamui new this spell wasnt going to be healed easily.

Her bones screamed out in agony, tears wouldnt stop flowing, the electricity refused to give her spamming limbs any moment of relief. The armor was pointless at this point seeing as how it was her own body that was attacking itself from the inside.

So much for all her "intense years of strategic planning and defensive work".

Red eyes stared up at her attacker. When had she fallen to the ground? Why were they looking at her in such a way?

The hood everything save for the chilling shine of a perfect set of teeth. They were like a predator enjoying the show of their prey dying.

"KAMUI!"

Multiple voices spoke her name, but the princess's head refused to even tilt towards the sound. When had she last moved? How much time had even passed?

Suddenly the enemy was no longer over her. A flash of purple rushed into their body head first. The gust of their attack was enough for the fallen princess's body to peer over and watch as black armor struch into the hooded man's face. Over. And over. And over again. Until finally Kamui doubted shed ever be able to identify where those haunting teeth had been to begin with.

The princess's savior was Camilla. No surprise there...She had always threatened to murder anyone who harmed her beloved little sister.

Kamui had just never thought she'd see the day of such a threat being fulfilled.

Suddenly feeling a jolt crush through her, the princess cried out. Her body was being lifted though every fiber screamed in protest. Marx had picked her up as carefully as he could, though even so his actions made her howl in agony.

Nohr's knights had killed off the remaining enemies. It had been a small group, but they had managed to wipe out half of the entire fleet.

Even so, a victory was a victory. Save for the fact that the third heir had been injured badly in the process.

No one should be surprised since it was the princess's first time fighting against such an onslaught, but no one imagined the sight of their tortured sister would shake the royal siblings so.

Giving word for the next in command to search for any remaining Hoshido warriors before returning, Marx called for his family to help escort you back.

Elise and Camilla were horrified at the sight of your shaking body. While Leon looked angered beyond belief.

"Gods above Kamui, did you even try to shield yourself?!"

With a flick of his wrist, the prince had opened his book and waved his hand over the other's heart. Though the scowl fell along with his hand when he saw just how powerful the magic was.

"I cant heal her out here. We need to get back home. Whoever did this knew who they were hurting."

"How do you know?"

Peering over at Elise, Leon carefully worded his explanation.

"Its quicker and more efficient to use spells that do the most damage in order to end a fight immediately. This though is something thats meant to take time. Hours, days, every second of it is unbearable, but it wont finish the job immediately. It takes a lot of energy to use for something thats only good on one person and wont result in an immediate win. I assume they recognized Kamui and wished to send a message of sorts..."

Marx mounted his horse with his sister still secure in his embrace.

"You can heal her though yes?"

"I'll try my best."

The heir to the throne peered down to reassure his sister of her safety, but he saw that she had blacked out from the pain.

The next time Kamui awoke was in the presence of all her siblings sleeping by her bedside. They were not adorn in their usual battle ready attire though. Instead it looked almost as though they hadnt moved from her side in days.

"W-w-"

Her throat was too dry to cooperate, but Elise was quick to rush a small cup of water into her weak hands. When had she awaken?

"Big sister's awake!"

This startled all of her surrounding family into upright positions as they looked at the princess with relieved eyes.

Camilla immediately stood to scoop Kamui up into a tight hug.

"Don't EVER scare us like that again! Gods if you died I would have brought you back and killed you myself you are so luc-"

Peering at Marx for some explanation, the eldest son sighed.

"Leon was forced to place a slumber spell on you. It was the only way he could heal you properly without causing more pain. Youve been out for 5 days now.

Wide red eyes gazed over at her younger brother.

"Its effects should have let you sleep in for at least another day or so, but it cant be helped. The mage that hurt you used a special form of magic that was meant to torture."

"Should have done the same to that bastard..."

"Camilla hush. It took some time but its effects werent powerful enough to cause permanent damage. Though you should still rest until were certain that-"

Kamui hadnt even let him finish before she removed herself from Camilla's hug. The moment her feet touched down though her entire body crumbled.

"KAMUI!"

"I...need to be training. N-not sitting in here!"

Camilla gently picked her sister up again while Marx and Leon scowled at her recklessness.

"When I said you need rest I didnt secretly mean go grab your armor and fight the entire kingdom, you idiot."

"Leon, I-...need to-"

Marx cut in.

"Rest. You need to and WILL rest until otherwise stated. There are no enemy fleets within any range that require our attention. Father has given HIS OWN WORD that you will not be allowed back onto the battlefield until more proper practice is given to you. Until we all agree that you are capable of practicing you WILL rest Kamui."

Slumping into Camilla's hold as shame began to overwhelm her, the princess scowled.

"How could I have failed so easily? I thought...I really thought..."

Elise reached over to grasp your hand.

"Father says its the trainers fault. You werent given proper training. He says next time he tests you he will have it be in the castle instead of out on the field. Perhaps with the use of those prisoners he keeps down in the dungeons!"

Gazing down at her youngest sister, Kamui smiled slightly. Camilla gently placed her back into her bed but not before giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Youre safe now little princess. Im sorry I couldnt protect you better."

"We all apologize Kamui."

The white haired girl smiled softly and told her siblings there was nothing to even apologize for. She should have been better prepared...which speaking of.

"Who will be giving me my lesson from now on?"

"We all will! All of us! Camilla and Marx are in charge of attack practice and Leon said him and I can teach you about redirecting magic! Its going to be so fun for us all to be together!"

Elise and her siblings smiled with so much conviction, that the princess forget about her previous worries for facing the future. With such a loving family to give her the push she needs...there would be no question as to how strong she could become now.

After all. Her loyalty would always lie with her real family...


End file.
